Regards
by Dulanoire
Summary: Drabbles de 200 mots sur le thème du regard... Et ses multiples facettes. Attention risque de slash et de femslash.
1. Narcissa

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici un drabble peut être (surement) suivis par d'autres... J'espere que cela vous plaira. Le thème du regard est suffisamment vaste pour que je ne vous ennuie pas, du moins je le pense et le souhaite ^^'

Je tenais à remercier les revieweuses (revieweurs?) anonymes qui laissent leurs gentils commentaires sur mes OS. Je pense notamment à Matmat et Haru. Merci!

Bonne lecture à tous =)

* * *

Son regard est posé sur elle. Elle le sait. Elle le sent, enveloppant, doux même, et pourtant à la fois violent. Violent de désir. Violent d'amour. Violent de jalousie. Elle le sait mais l'ignore. Il fait bien ce qu'il veut. Même la regarder... Mais elle n'aime pas ces yeux bleu glacier possessifs et égoïstes. Alors elle joue avec la jalousie de cet époux qu'elle n'a pas choisi et qui l'aime comme un fou. Oui il est fou d'elle, il est surtout fou tout court. La folie des grandeurs le hante. Il voudrait être le meilleur, le plus beau, le plus fort, comme un enfant un peu trop ambitieux. Et il la traîne dans ces soirées mondaines. Ces soirées qu'elle déteste. Car sa beauté n'a que trop tendance à allumer des étincelles dans les yeux des autres. Étincelles lubriques dans le regard des hommes. Étincelles d'envie dans le regard des femmes. Étincelles de jalousie dans les yeux de son époux. Mais aujourd'hui, elle joue avec ces regards posés sur elle. Elle tourne au milieu de la fête, sa longue chevelure pâle l'auréolant. C'est son anniversaire. Et Narcissa compte bien oublier un instant le poids des regards et le poids des ans.


	2. Padma

Note de l'auteur: Voici mon deuxième drabble, toujours sur le thème du regard... POV Padma Patil et évidemment tout sauf l'histoire ici présente appartient à J.K. Rowling. Bonne lecture! Reviews?

* * *

Elle lève la tête et me regarde. Et je me noie alors dans ses yeux si tendres... Je la fixe jusqu'à distinguer la moindre nuance de couleur de ses iris, le moindre des ses cils de jais.. Je pensais que ses yeux d'Indienne étaient noirs, comme les miens, mais ils sont plutôt d'un brun chocolat très sombre. Au centre, autour de sa pupille rivée sur moi, serpente un filament de couleur feu, tel la lave qui couve sous la terre. C'est tout un monde qui vit dans son regard doux, aux immenses continents mouvants sur un océan de magma rougeoyant, un monde clôt et ourlé de longs cils qui caressent la peau hâlée de sa joue à chaque battement, aussi rapide que celui des ailes d'un papillon. Oui je la reconnais bien là ma petite sœur, si courageuse malgré son calme apparent ! Ma belle lionne, la seule dont je me sens proche... Nos regards continuent d'être posés l'un sur l'autre. Je devine ses pensées, ses émotions et elle devine les miennes. Que peut-on se cacher de toute façon ? Nous sommes deux faces d'une même médaille, différentes et semblables. Et à nous deux nous formons un univers. Le notre.


	3. Ron

Note de l'auteur : Voici un nouveau drabble. Il se déroule au cours du Bal du Tournoi des trois Sorciers... POV Ron

Bonne lecture :) Reviews?

* * *

Je te regarde, seul dans un coin de la Grande Salle. Ma cavalière est partie danser avec un gars de Dumstrang mais cela m'importe peu. Car c'est avec toi que j'aurais aimé danser cette nuit. Mais tu danse avec lui... Je ne te quitte pas des yeux, caché au milieu de la foule. Je vois tes sourires qui lui sont uniquement destiné, je vois ses mains qui s'attardent sur le bas de ton dos, je vois ses tentatives de te faire rire marcher à tous les coups. Mais je m 'aperçois aussi à quel point tes yeux sont tristes malgré ton sourire éclatant .Peut être est-ce parce que tu aimerais danser avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Peut être... Désire tu être avec moi ? Je me rend compte que ton regard se fait plus doux en voyant le couple Malfoy/Parkinson mais qu'il se fait aussi plus douloureux. Ne me dis pas que c'est avec cette belette que tu aimerais être ! Pas toi Hermione, tu vaux tellement mieux... Mais ils se séparent un instant et c'est par la fille que ton regard est aimanté... Mon cœur se brise. Car jamais je n'ai vu autant d'amour dans tes yeux.


	4. Luna

Voici un petit drabble pour vanilla-nine ^^ J'espère qu'il lui plaira et aussi qu'il vous plaira... Bonne lecture ;)

Reviews?

* * *

La fille se tient immobile dans un coin. Ses cheveux pâles dissimulent son visage aux yeux des autres. Mais elle, elle les voit. Elle observe, cachée derrière sa solitude volontaire et sa prétendue folie. Elle ne voit pas que les sorciers elle voit aussi les Joncheruines qui embrouillent le cerveau de ceux qui se moquent d'elle. Alors elle ne les écoutent pas. Ce n'est pas de leur faute... Elle sait se fondre dans le décor, tout en regardant. Elle devine les tourments de n'importe qui en observant par qui ses yeux sont aimantés. Elle se croit invisible, simplement parce qu'elle le veut. Mais un regard lui a échappé, un regard rieur sous une masse de cheveux roux et longs. Ce regard est toujours posé sur elle, elle qui regarde tout le monde et qui pourtant ne le voit pas. Il la suit le long des couloirs, discret et protecteur. Aimant. Cependant un jour la blonde s' aperçoit de ces yeux qui la suivent, ainsi que des sentiments qu'ils lui transmettent... Pour la première fois l'observatrice observée se retourne vers celle qui ose la regarder sans arrêt. Et rougit.


	5. Severus

Note de l'auteur : Voici un nouveau drabble... Petite pensée pour vanilla-nine ;)

Merci à Haru pour ses reviews adorables! Si tu as le temps crée toi un compte qu'on parle un peu... Et que je te remercie vraiment!

Bonne lecture (n'oubliez pas que tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et que je n'ai aucun salaire si ce n'est vos reviews ^^)

* * *

Les premières années entrent dans la Grande Salle. Tu te tiens droit dans ta cape noire, effrayant professeur de Potions. Tu attend. Enfin tu le vois... Tu es en apparence impassible mais tu ne le quitte pas des yeux . Tu vois ses cheveux bruns et surtout son visage te rappeler son père, celui qui t'a enlevé la femme que tu aimais... Tu le hais. Mais quand ses yeux absinthe se posent sur toi, tu la revois, avec ses longs cheveux flamboyants et son air mutin. Lily... Ton amour disparu... Tu ne peux haïr ce garçon lorsqu'il te regarde droit dans les yeux comme elle le faisait, imperturbable et remplie d'aplomb. Cependant il détourne le regard. Et ta haine revient, en voyant à quel point les autres le remarquent. Ce gamin n'est remarquable que pour une chose : il a survécu. Pas grâce à ses pouvoirs « incroyables » mais grâce à elle qui a préféré se laisser tuer . Tu le hais. Et il doit le sentir puisqu'il te regarde à nouveau. Un instant tu crois voir Lily à sa place. Et ton cœur que tu croyais mort avec elle cette nuit là se serre.


	6. Bellatrix

**Note de l'auteur** : et en voici un autre! En espérant qu'il vous plaira... Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de reviewer! Bonne lecture

* * *

La femme se regarde dans le miroir qui orne sa chambre. La lumière glauque du jour éclaire sa peau blafarde et creuse ses traits. On peut voir les vestiges de la beauté des Blacks, derrière sa maigreur et ses cernes mauves. Elle s'observe objectivement, tirant sur sa peau pour la lisser et effacer ses rides qui commencent à apparaître au coin de ses yeux et sur son front. Elle vieillit. Certes elle est toujours belle mais sa beauté est teintée de folie. Son regard ne s'illumine plus que lorsqu'elle peut se venger de la douleur qu'elle ressent maintenant en permanence. Azkaban l'a détruite. Ses poumons se sont atrophiés tant elle retenait son souffle pour ne pas être repérée par les Détraqueurs et sa voix si pure auparavant, est devenue rauque à force de crier. Quand elle voit quelqu'un tomber sous ses sorts émeraude, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser « Ce n'est pas moi... » Bellatrix n'a peur de rien. Sauf... de... la Mort... Son visage dans le miroir la regarde, apeuré. La peur qu'elle lit sur ses propres traits la dégoûte. Elle lève sa baguette. Le miroir explose.


	7. Lucius

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici un autre drabble sur la relation entre Lucius et Narcissa. J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Il y a un gros bouton bleu en bas de la page pour me dire vos ressentis ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Tu la regarde. Ses cheveux blonds font une corolle autour d'elle. Tu l'aime ... Elle danse, dans sa véranda. Elle se croit seule. Tu le sais car sinon elle n'aurait pas un air aussi doux sur son visage... Ni des larmes au coin des yeux. Quand elle sait que tu la regarde, elle prend un air détaché et ses yeux bleus se font glace pour te fixer. Tu te souviens de la première fois où tu l'as vue. Elle était enfant alors, et dansait librement dans le parc du manoir Black... Elle était déjà belle. Et tu n'as pu t'empêcher de penser qu'un jour elle serait à toi. Les Malfoys obtiennent tout ce qu'ils veulent non ? Tu l'as obtenue... Mais comme elle a su te le faire comprendre la première fois où tu l'as amenée dans ta chambre, seul son corps t'appartient. Et encore. Son âme et son cœur sont à quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais tu n'as su qui... Mais aujourd'hui tu cherche à te persuader qu'elle t'aime. Cependant, les larmes qui coulent à présent sur ses joues ne sont pas pour toi. Pas plus que le « Je t'aime » qu'elle murmure au lys devant elle...


	8. Hermione

Note de l'auteur : Je me suis largement inspirée de la belle chanson de Jean Jacques Goldman "Elle ne me voit pas". J'espère que cela vous plaira... POV Hermione, se situant lors de sa quatrième année.

Bonne lecture :) Et... Reviews?

* * *

Ses cheveux de soie noire glissent sur son visage. Elle les replace délicatement derrière ses oreilles. Tu ne la quittes pas des yeux n'est ce pas Harry ? Tu la trouve si belle, si intelligente... Elle ne te voit pas. Elle est si reine qu'elle ne mérite qu'un roi... Et elle l'a. A ses cotés, Cédric se tient sans faillir. Il a de l'allure, et personne ne cherche à le tuer... Contrairement à toi. On peut changer tellement de choses si l'on veut, si on combat mais pas cela. Tes yeux quémandent une miette d'attention qu'elle ne daigne pas t'accorder. Pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Elle est heureuse, tu le vois... Elle est ton soleil et tu ne peux vivre sans elle,tu te dis cela quand tu la regarde n'est ce pas ? Ça se voit. Si elle le voulait elle le verrait. Peut être même l'a-t-elle vu... Tu connaît si peu ce qui se rapporte au cœur des femmes Harry. Je pourrais t'aider si tu te rendais compte que je suis une fille moi aussi... Mais tu ne le voit pas. Peu importe. Continue de la regarder. Un jour peut être te verra-t-elle...

* * *

Comme vous l'aurez deviner, Hermione parle de Cho Chang... Je souhaite vous avoir fait passer quelques minutes agréables ^^ A la prochaine


	9. Olivier

Note de l'auteur : Voici un petit drabble défi de Saanak... Elle m'a demandé un drabble sur Olivier Dubois, j'ai obéi ^^ On ne refuse rien à un fantôme de chat :P

Je précise au cas ou que le point de vue est d'Olivier Dubois

Bonne lecture :)

Reviews?

* * *

Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant à analyser en quelques secondes la situation. Je ne dois surtout pas me faire toucher par un Cognard ou pire laisser passer le Souafle ! Nous devons gagner, c'est Charlie qui m'a inculqué cette détermination. Il était l'un des plus grands capitaines de Gyffondor que Poudlard n'ai jamais connu... Je me souviens du rire dans ses yeux qui disparaissait une fois sur le terrain. Seule sa volonté restait dans ses orbes d'azur. Son visage se tendait et devenait redoutable. C'est lui qui m'a repéré lors de ma seconde année. Mais moi je l'avais déjà vu... Comment ne pas voir ce géant roux au rire puissant qui semblait pouvoir emporter avec lui les malheurs ? Tiens il me semble qu'Harry a vu le Vif d'Or. Enfin il me semble, la vision dans les airs est à la fois plus trouble et plus nette. Troublée par l'ivresse de l'altitude et plus nette grâce à la pureté de l'air... Harry tend le bras et saisit la petite boule d'or ailée. On a gagné ! Dans la joie de la victoire, il me semble sentir le poids du regard de Charlie sur moi. Fier.


	10. Sirius

Note de l'auteur : Voici un petit drabble défi entre moi et Saanak (allez voir le sien on peut difficilment faire plus opposé ^^). Les contraintes étaient : 200 mots sur le thème du regard avec comme personnages Sirius et Regulus Black ^^

Voili voilou Reviews?

* * *

Je sens ton regard posé sur moi. Tu cherches à paraître indifférent petit frère, mais personne ne sait mieux que moi reconnaître ton intérêt. Oui Regulus, je fais attention à toi, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je tiens à toi même si, nous avons pris des chemins différents. Je suis à Gryffondor, je suis un renégat c'est ce que ta bouche me crache quand tu me croise. Mais tes yeux d'orage semblable aux miens me crient que tu aimes toujours ton grand frère. Toi, tu es fier d'être à Serpentard, non pas par goût pour le Mal ou par manque de courage face à nos parents, mais parce que tu es intelligent et parce que l'histoire sombre de la magie t'intéresse. Et jamais tu n'as renié le fait d'être mon frère. Tu as des convictions, tu rêves d'un monde meilleur, mais hélas cela t'attire du coté de l'obscurité... Ce seigneur des Ténèbres commencent à recruter et, poussé par ta cousine Bella' tant aimée, tu as décidé de t'engager. Rien ne m'échappe à ton sujet tu sais... Tu es mon frère. Pour toujours.


	11. Lavande

Note de l'auteur : Me revoilà! Alors aujourd'hui, un petit OS du point de vue de Lavande Brown, après sa rupture avec Ron. J'espère que ça vous plaira et pour me faire part de vos avis, le plus efficace est de cliquer sur le bouton bleu en fin de page ^^

Bonne lecture :)

(Au fait j'avais complètement oublié ce drabble, perdu dans mes archives docs fanfiction... et ressuscité à présent ^^)

* * *

Tu sais que je continue à te regarder... Je t'aime toujours Ronald Weasley. Peut être trop mais je t'aime. Depuis ce jour maudit à l'infirmerie, où tu as prononcé son prénom au lieu du mien, je ne peux plus que te regarder sans rien dire... Je ne m'en prive pas. Je te vois rire avec elle, je te vois la dévorer des yeux, et parfois même oser la prendre dans tes bras. Je vois aussi qu'elle ne te regarde pas. Ce n'est pas toi qui fait battre son cœur. Et je crois que je lui en veux. Elle a tout ce que je peux désirer, et ça semble lui être égal... Si seulement j'avais été plus calme, plus douce, plus discrète peut être m'aurais tu aimée moi aussi. Je t'ai perdu. En supposant qu'un jour tu ais été à moi. Tu t'es servi de moi pour la rendre jalouse, je m'en doute mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'aime. Ron je ne cesse de te regarder et tu le sais. Je t'observe, tu l'observe et elle observe quelqu'un d'autre. Stupide non ? Alors je t'en prie, encore une fois, tourne ton regard vers moi...


	12. Xénophélius

Note de l'auteur : Voici un nouveau drabble, à la suite d'un autre défi avec Saanak ^^ Les contraintes sont : 200 mots, contenant les mots plume, plante verte et canapé, sur le thème de l'oubli (et pour moi du regard en plus).

J'espere que cela vous plaira ^^ Bonne lecture et... Reviews?

* * *

Je suis assis sur le canapé depuis des heures, aussi immobile qu'une plante verte. Je serre fort la photo que je regarde désespérément depuis tout ce temps... Je ne peux détacher mon regard de cette femme qui me sourit joyeusement aux yeux étincelants de bonheur. Ma femme. Qui est étendue dans une boite de pin, sous la terre du cimetière moldu de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. A cause de l'un de ses maudits sortilèges expérimentaux qui a mal tourné... Elle cherchait un sort pour tuer les cellules cancéreuses. Ce sont toutes ses cellules qui sont mortes en même temps... Je détourne un instant mon regard pour voir par la fenêtre. Lorsque je me suis assis, il faisait jour. La nuit est tombée comme une plume, silencieuse comme les pas de Luna. Ma Luna... Elle ressemble tellement à sa mère. Mais pour bien m'occuper de ma fille, je dois oublier mon épouse. Je le sais, je ne peux pas conserver son souvenir dans mon cœur et offrir tout mon amour à mon enfant... Je dois oublier ma femme. Laisser mes sentiments couler loin de moi... Vais-je y arriver ?


	13. Voldemort

**Note de l'auteur** : E voici un petit drabble sur un personnage sur lequel je n'ai jamais vraiment écrit... Lord Voldemort (ou plutôt Tom Jedusor Jr)! J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Pour m'en informer, il existe un bouton review en bas de page. Merci d'avance :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Il se tient droit, inquiétant. Drapé dans sa longue cape noire, ses yeux ressortent vraiment tandis que ses narines plates se dilatent au rythme de son souffle. Il sent tous les regards des autres occupants de la chambre sur lui. C'est... Jouissif. Dans leurs pupilles, il peut lire les plus laides émotions humaines : la peur aux relents douceâtres de sueur, la haine couleur sang qui tire sur leurs lèvres un rictus impatient, la jalousie au goût doux-amer d'avidité et de misère et surtout l'ambition trompeuse qui les manipule comme une lionne joueuse. Avant de les dévorer. Il connaît ces regards, et il utilise les minuscules ressorts des sentiments humains à son avantage. Bien sur, il est le mage noir le plus redouté de son temps. Mais c'est grâce à sa connaissance de l'âme humaine liée à ses pouvoirs puissants qu'il est ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Son regard n'est entaché que par sa volonté et sa rage, deux défauts mineurs par rapport à ceux de ses disciples obéissants. Il est loup, ils sont chiens. C'est inscrit dans leurs yeux. Et jamais un loup se fera battre par un chien! N'est-ce pas?


	14. Madame Bibine

**Note de l'auteur** : Salut à tous et toutes! Voici un nouveau drabble défi, posé par Poussinette (pas inscrite sur fanfiction...) ayant pour contraintes : 200 mots sur le thème du regard sur Madame Bibine avec les mots musique, tonnerre et lunettes. J'espère que cela vous plaira! Et merci pour toutes vos reviews!

* * *

Le soleil se couche dans un flamboiement d'écarlate,derrière les nuages annonçant l'orage. La femme se dirige vers le terrain de Quidditch, avec son balai. Une fois arrivée, elle décolle. Ses cheveux virevoltent. Elle regarde autour d'elle et se souvient... Là, elle a été repérée par le capitaine de sa maison. Là, elle a remporté victorieusement les sélections. Là, elle a gagné son premier match. Là, s'est produit le drame... Il lui semble encore voir les supporters, les lunettes du présentateur briller, entendre la musique des applaudissements. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse du tonnerre... Elle frissonne. Et se rappelle. Ce jour là, elle était prête à marquer lorsqu'un Cognard la percuta violemment. Il pleuvait énormément, les éclairs éclairaient seuls le terrain. Elle voulait tant gagner ! Mais elle était tombée. Ses côtes ont perforé l'un de ses poumons. Des larmes lui montent aux yeux, floutant sa vision. Cet accident l'empêcha d'accéder à une carrière proffessionnelle. Mais son poste actuel lui plait. Bien qu'elle ne puisse voler comme avant. La première goutte de pluie tombe sur le sol. A moins que ce soit une larme...


	15. Georges

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici encore un nouveau drabble ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Je l'ai écrit en écoutant _All About US_ de T.A.T.U.

Bonne lecture et... Reviews?

* * *

Les éclairs des sorts.. Le regard fou ou désespéré de ceux qu'il croise. Il observe tout. Il cherche quelqu'un. Soudain un Mangemort aux yeux haineux se dresse devant lui. Il n'hésite pas. Il le tue. Il n'a perdu qu'une mèche de ses cheveux roux. Il ne doit pas être ralenti. Il doit retrouver cette personne. Sans sa présence à ses cotés, il mourra. Alors il cherche. Dès qu'un Mangemort apparaît dans son champ de vision il le tue. Sans remords pour l'instant. Sans hésitation. Il fixe chaque visage, désespérant de le trouver. Et si... Non. Il refuse de croire à sa mort. S'il y a bien une personne qui ne peut pas mourir c'est lui ! Il ne peut pas mourir... Car sinon il meurt avec lui. Au loin, il aperçoit des cheveux roux, identiques aux siens. Leur propriétaire combat avec la force du désespoir. Il est blessé. Georges court rejoindre son frère. Mais des combattants sont sur son passage. Il les pousse, les repousse mais il n'avance qu'au ralenti. Soudain un ultime éclair vert. Fred tombe. Georges le regarde, trop loin, impuissant. Puis il hurle.


	16. Ginny

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Voici un nouveau drabble... Attention il parle de sujets délicats, personnes sensibles et fragiles s'abstenir (je ne vous en voudrait pas loin de là ^^'). Sur ce bonne lecture et... Reviews?

* * *

Regarder les étoiles. Un acte anodin... Mais lorsqu'on est au sommet de la Tour Gryffondor en est-ce un ? Ginny lève la tête vers le ciel sans lune. Un temps idéal pour regarder luire ces lucioles glacées. Un vent froid agite ses cheveux, les faisant caresser son visage comme le ferait un amant. Cependant Ginny est seule. Elle aime oui. Elle est folle amoureuse même. Une blonde lunatique a pris son cœur. Mais Luna n'aime plus Ginny. Luna aime Fleur maintenant. Et Ginny a mal. Elle regarde en bas. Elle n'aurait pourtant que trois pas à faire pour chuter mortellement. Elle se penche, funambule nocturne. Le sol lui paraît si loin ! La rousse relève son buste et tourne la tête vers le ciel, si noir, si froid, si pur... Les étoiles lui chantent des mélodies qu'elle ne peut entendre. Il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'elle puisse les entendre. Il suffirait de trois pas. Trois petits pas, comme une comptine d'enfant, comme un espoir, comme une délivrance. Une larme solitaire coule sur sa joue et tombe. Ginny regarde une dernière fois les étoiles qui l'encouragent. Puis fait trois pas.

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis ni dépressive ni suicidaire.


	17. Gabrielle

**Note de l'auteur** : Encore un drabble. Le 17ème! *sors une bouteille de champagne* Oui j'aime bien ce chiffre, enfin je croyais bien l'aimer ^^ Qu'importe. Bonne lecture et... Reviews?

* * *

La Guerre. L'honnêteté bafouée, la pureté souillée, l'innocence piétinée. Sur le sol, des adolescents juste sortis de l'enfance meurent en silence, en un dernier soupir. Une jeune fille lève une dernière fois ses yeux vers le ciel. Son sang forme une corolle autour d'elle. Avec sa beauté pure, elle ressemble à un ange immortel. Mais Gabrielle Delacour se meurt. Elle cherche à absorber les images qu'elle voit, de son curieux point de vue. Elle voit le ciel noir illuminé par la lumière des sorts. Ils lui font penser à des feux d'artifices. Elle voit les corbeaux voler en haut du champ de bataille, attendant la fin des combats pour arracher la chair des morts. Ça ne lui déplairait pas d'être mangée par un oiseau. Au moins elle pourrait s'envoler à travers lui... Quitter cette terre gorgée de sang qui cherche à l'enlever. Les combattants s'agitent. elle voit disparaître les Mangemorts dans un crac sonore. Aurait-on gagné ? Soudain elle ressent un éclair de douleur atroce. Un gamin, un gamin comme elle vient de la pietiner la croyant cadavre. Elle perd connaissance. Et n'ouvra jamais plus ses yeux bleus sur le monde.


	18. Narcissa 2

**Note de l'auteur** : Je sais j'ai déjà fait un drabble sur Narcissa. Mais... J'espère quand même que celui ci vous plaira. N'oubliez pas le bouton bleu en fin de page...

* * *

Je vomis ma haine sous tes regards compatissants. Je te hurle ma douleur et toi tu me regarde, en agitant la tête comme un vieil automate. Je crie, je tempête et toi tu reste là à me regarder. Sombre corbeau de mauvais augure vas-tu ouvrir ton bec? Vas-tu me dire pourquoi mon fils, le seul être encore en vie que j'aime, doit mourir ? Est-ce pour punir son incapable de père ? Répond moi ! Ne restes pas là, à me fixer douloureusement, comme ce jour maudit où tu m'as annoncé sa mort. Pourquoi le seigneur des Ténèbres a choisi mon fils, mon ange, mon bébé pour tuer le deuxième sorcier le plus puissant de la planète ? Je dois avoir l'air folle mais je m'en fous. J'ai mal, mal à en crever, tandis que la chair de ma chair est menacée. Je deviens redoutable pour mon enfant tu le sais. Tu m'as vu à l'œuvre quand ce porc de Crabbe senior a voulu toucher mon enfant, avec ses mains grasses et ses yeux lubriques... Alors réponds ! Cesse de me regarder. Cesse de me transmettre ton impuissance et ta douleur si semblable aux miennes...


	19. Lavande 2

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici un nouveau drabble sur Lavande et sa relation avec Ron. Je sais j'en ai déjà fait un mais pour les réclamations, adressez vous à Dame Inspi ou lancez moi des défis ^^' J'espère qu'il méritera tout de même une review...

* * *

Ne la regarde pas. Je t'en supplie cesse de la fixer ainsi... Elle se fout de toi, ne tiens pas réellement à toi, elle veut juste ne pas te blesser en refusant tes avances timides et si adorables... Je t'aime toujours Ron, je ne peux pas t'oublier. Je n'y arrive pas. Je t'appartiens corps et âme... Mais tu ne le vois pas. Tu la regarde, elle qui ne t'aime pas. Ses yeux ne reflètent qu'une gène un peu honteuse quand tu cherche à la prendre dans tes bras. Ouvre les yeux ! Elle ne t'aime pas. Pas comme je t'aime. Pas comme tu l'aimes. Tu es son ami c'est tout. Regardes moi ! Regarde l'amour que mes yeux te crient, désespérés par ta surdité et ton aveuglement. Regarde moi qui dépérit en ton absence, regarde ma maigreur et mes blessures... Je t'aime ! Je t'ai perdu mais je ne peux l'accepter. Cesse de la regarder ! Pose ton regard sur moi, doux comme autrefois... Mais celle que tu aimes envahit toutes tes pensées, tu ne regarde plus qu'elle, tu ne vis plus que pour elle. Et je ne vis plus que pour toi. Pitoyable non?


	20. Mérope

**Note de l'auteur** : Suite à ma 100ème review (merci à tous et toutes si vous saviez à quel point ça me fait plaisir!) voici un drabble sur Mérope (la maman de Voldy) suite à la demande de Manou Nyu ^^

J'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Bonne lecture et... Reivews?

* * *

Les regards haineux de mon père et de mon frère me suivent. Je suis leur honte, le symbole de leur déchéance, une épine plantée dans leur orgueil de sorcier. Cracmolle. Avoir une fille putain aurait été préférable. Coups. Insultes. Soumission. Mon quotidien. Sous les regards haineux de mon père et de mon frère.

Une rencontre, des yeux séduisants. Un charisme inoui. Il s'appelle Tom, il est magnifique. Et moldu. Je tombe amoureuse. Malheureusement. Mais j'ai besoin d'amour... Je regretterais plus tard.

Je suis enceinte, abandonnée. Si je rentre chez moi, les regards de mon père se feront meurtriers... Je dois partir.

Fuite loin des regards haineux puis la souffrance, plus atroce que tout. Je me sens si lourde... Pardon mon bébé je ne peux pas continuer. Je dois te laisser. N'oublie pas mon amour. Qu'il te donne la force de devenir plus fort que je ne l'ai été. Je t'aime mon Tommy. Tes yeux clairs me promettent un paradis. Je meurs le sourire aux lèvres et une larme sur la joue, loin des regards haineux de mon père et de mon frère.


	21. Draco

**Note de l'auteur** : Coucou! Alors voici un drabble écrit pour un défi avec Saanak : 200 mots (avec pour moi le thème du regard) parmi lesquels les verbes froisser, soulager (qu'on peut conjuguer), et les mots imagination et traître. J'espere qu'il vous plaira... Je l'ai écris avec la chanson "Can you feel the love tonight" du Roi Lion ^^'''

POV Draco

* * *

Il fait noir au bord du lac. Je regarde les étoiles. Je froisse une feuille de menthe. La délicate senteur me rassure... Elle ressemble au parfum de ma mère que je sentais quand elle me berçais le soir, ses longs cheveux glissant sur ma couette. Les astres lointains luisent doucement. Ils sont si purs... Pas comme moi. Je suis un traître à mon école pour ma famille... Pour la vie de mes parents. Des larmes me montent aux yeux. Habituellement je les aurais chassées,trop fier. Mais, cette fois je les laisse dévaler mes joues. Soudain, un craquement derrière moi. Je me retourne vivement. C'est Potter. Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Je chercher à cacher mes pleurs et lui tourne rageusement le dos, regardant à nouveau les étoiles. Je l'entend s'approcher de moi. Je ne bouge pas. Je continue de pleurer sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Je me hais de cette faiblesse. Puis... Serait-ce mon imagination ou Potter me prend dans ses bras ? Étrangement... Ça me soulage un peu et me fait du bien... Et je ne me dégage pas. Regardons les étoiles ensembles Potter. Avec elles, nos secrets seront bien gardés...


	22. Lily

**Note de l'auteur** : Coucou à tous et toutes :) Aujourd'hui, un nouveau drabble défi mais cette fois c'est Anna'Mya qui "joue" avec moi ^^ Alors ce sera 200 mots, sur le thème du regard et sur le fandom HP (pour changer :P), avec les mots passion, haine, brièveté et jaillir ^^'

Bonne lecture, laissez moi vos impressions... S'il vous plait...

* * *

Lily pleure. Dans le miroir, elle se regarde. Elle est magnifique dans sa robe de mariée. Mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer... Elle pense à Narcissa. A celle qu'elle a perdu. A celle qui a présent doit lui vouer une haine sans nom à cause de ses origines moldues... Elle observe ses boucles rousses et repense à toutes ses fois où son amante les caressait. Elle regarde ses lèvres et songe à tous ces baisers échangés avec passion... Lily se détourne brutalement du miroir. Il ne faut pas qu'elle pense à ça. Certes, la blonde évanescente restera toujours inscrite dans son âme. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est son mariage, et elle ne doit penser qu'à James. Son amour avec Narcissa était incroyablement fort, comme une source qui jaillit soudainement des tréfonds de la Terre mais il est marqué par sa brièveté... Avec James, elle peut espérer un amour durable, comme un long fleuve tranquille. La rousse baisse son regard et observe sa bague de fiançailles. Oui il l'aime vraiment. Elle saisit son bouquet et, se dirige vers la chapelle où l'attend son fiancé. Cependant, une larme perle toujours au coin de ses paupières...


	23. Fleur

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Oui ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié de drabbles... Et bien en voilà un ^^ Je l'ai écrit sur la musique French Cancan d'Inna Modja. J'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas le cadre à reviews plus bas!

* * *

Elle danse, ondule, semblable à une flamme ou à la fumée d'un encens. Ses cheveux blonds forment une auréole autour de son corps parfait. Elle est l'allégorie de la beauté... Elle séduit comme elle respire. Elle vit dans les regards posés sur elle. Pas un homme ne se retourne pas sur son chemin. Alors là, dans cette boîte de nuit londonienne, elle luit comme une fée, non une déesse parmi les hommes. Fleur est irrésistible, et tous les yeux sont posés sur elle. Tous ? Non. Un homme roux lui tourne le dos, bien qu'elle l'ai croisé de nombreuses fois. Et pas une seule fois son charme de Vélane n'a semblé le faire réagir... C'en est vexant ! Elle s'approche de l'homme et danse devant lui. Pour lui. Contre lui... Il danse avec elle, avec un petit sourire moqueur terriblement sexy. Sexy ? Ah non ! C'est elle qui doit le séduire, pas le contraire ! Mais son regard posé sur elle l'emplit d'une douce chaleur, qui fait rougir ses joues. Elle perd le contrôle et finit dans les bras de l'homme, qui l'embrasse tendrement. Fleur la séductrice est séduite. Et amoureuse.


	24. Regulus

**Note de l'auteur** : Bon, étant toujours coincée chez moi, j'ai eu envie d'écrire... Et au son de l'OST 17 de Pandora Hearts, les mots se sont assemblés pour créer ce drabble. J'espère qu'il vous plaira...

* * *

Deux petits garçons jouent dans le jardin, sous le regard de leur gouvernante. Une étoile et un petit roi qui jouent au loup. L'étoile court vite, normal, il est plus grand. Mais il attend toujours son frère, en faisant en sorte qu'après avoir couru longtemps, il puisse l'attraper. Même si Sirius aime rester inaccessible, il laisse toujours Regulus le regarder et le toucher à la fin de leur course, escorté par les criquets et les abeilles. Le jeune regarde en permanence son grand frère, fasciné. Il semble invincible, tellement fort, tellement beau aussi avec ses cheveux noirs et ses traits arrogants. Un vrai Sang-Pur comme dit leur mère. Égoïstement, comme l'enfant qu'il est, il aimerait que son frère au regard fier et protecteur reste toujours à ses cotés... Alors il court pour le rattraper, écoutant ses rires...

Le souvenir se dissout, Sirius se relève de la Pensine, troublé. C'était donc ça l'ultime cadeau de son frère... Un souvenir, comme pour faire la paix. Comme pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait... Une larme coule sur la joue de l'étoile qui s'éteint loin du regard de son petit roi.


	25. Rodolphus

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici un autre drabble... Il me semble différent des autres je ne sais pas si ce sera aussi votre avis... En tout cas merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragement, vraiment merci.

* * *

La Guerre est finie. Notre maître est mort. Nous avons réussi à fuir, ma femme et moi. Pour son regard terrifié que je vois pour la première fois, je la guide. Bellatrix, mon amazone, mon étoile d'obscurité, a besoin de moi. Et aucun Auror ne mettra la main sur elle ! Je le jure sur sesyeux hagards où la folie s'est définitivement installée. Nous fuyons depuis des jours les troupes de Potter. Dire qu'avant c'était nous les chasseurs et eux les proies... Mais elle s'accroche pour la première fois à moi. Et j'en suis fier malgré ses yeux terrorisés. Le jour se lève, la nuit pâlit. Les Aurors nous encerclent. Nous sommes perdus. Hors de question qu'ils nous renvoient à Azkaban! Elle n'y survivrait pas. Elle est déjà morte là bas... Je la regarde, mon épouse jadis sans peur ni regrets. J'ai pris ma décision. Bellatrix est à moi. Pour la garder, je ne peux faire qu'une chose... La tuer. Un éclair vert surgit de ma baguette et atteint ma femme qui semble me remercier. La peur déserte son regard... Puis je la rejoins, grâce à la lumière émeraude si familière.


	26. Ginny 2

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous! Voici un petit drabble qui m'est venu d'un coup en écoutant la chanson "Emmène moi" de Perle Lama. Et oui le pairing est un Ginny/Harry... Je suis une hérétique...

* * *

Emmène moi... Je t'en suplie... Je te regarde, suppliante et pourtant décidée. Mes cheveux roux volettent devant mes yeux fixés sur toi. Garde moi près de toi... Je t'aime vraiment Harry. Tu t'approche de moi et me prend dans tes bras. Le visage blotti dans ton cou, j'ai l'espoir que tu cède. Même si ça ne te ressemblerais pas. Tu te détache de mon étreinte et me prend par les épaules. Ton regard est on ne peut plus sérieuxTes yeux d'émeraude sont plongés dans les miens et m'envoûtent. Je deviens lapin devant un veux te garder près de moi... Tant que nous sommes ensembles, j'ai l'impression que tu ne peux mourir. Mais si tu pars... Loin de moi, tu pourras mourir et disparaître. Sans toi je serais morte aujourd'hui je t'en conjure, emmène moi, que je te rembourse ta dette inestimable ! Mes pensées sont confuses. Tu joue avec moi Harry, c'est lâche, tu sais que je ne te résiste pas... Tu t'approche lentement. Tu me murmure un mot à l'oreille. Un seul mot. Je tombe à genoux. Et toi tu pars... Je chuchote, en écho. « Adieu... »


	27. Severus 2

**Note de l'auteur** : Salutations à tous et à toutes! Ce drabble m'a été inspiré par **Miss de Lune**, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Soyons désinvoltes n'ayons l'air de rien! Enjoy.

* * *

Tu me regarde. Je sens tes yeux verts m'observer, tandis que je cours pour t'oublier. Pourquoi me regarde tu ? Pour rire des pleurs qui dévalent mes joues quand je pense à toi ? Pour te moquer de mon manque d'endurance ? Après tout, tes amis sont tous sportifs, même Lupin est musclé sous son air maladif. Quoique peut être pas Peter. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il fabriquait dans ce groupe. Tu te rapproche de plus en plus d'eux, sans même t'en apercevoir... Je deviens seul. Alors je cours la nuit tandis que le jour, je reste avec ceux qui veulent bien de moi puisque toi, tu m'as abandonné. Ne nie pas, oui tu m'as laissé, d'abord à contre coeur puis avec plaisir... Cependant ce soir, sous la lumière du fin croissant de lune, tu me regarde, moi et moi seul. Je ferais semblant de ne pas t'avoir vue. Je te laisserais croire que j'ai ignoré ton regard jade flamboyant, reflétant les reflets lunaires. Mais je t'en prie... Reviens. Reviens un autre soir, reviens tous les soirs, laisse moi passer quelques heures volées sous l'intensité de ton regard.


	28. Harry

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous et à toutes. Je tiens à m'excuser pour ma longue absence, aussi bien en tant qu'auteur qu'en tant que lectrice... Suite à quelques évenements, je n'arrivais plus vraiment à écrire. Mais je m'y remets, doucement mais je l'espere surement car après tout quand on a l'écriture dans le sang, dur de s'en passer! Ce drabble a été écrit en défi avec Saanak. Il y avait "tu seras" "confiance" "mon ange" "marque des Ténèbres" "haine" et "chat" à caser en 200 mots. Allez voir ce qu'elle a fait c'est très différent ^^

Sur ce bonne lecture! Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez?

* * *

Je ne peux empecher de te regarder entre deux combats. Tu évite gracieusement les sorts mortels que te jettent tes anciens alliés, tel un chat joueur. Mais ce jeu peut te coûter la vie mon ange... Je sais que je dois chercher le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le tuer cependant je m'en fais trop pour toi. Pathétique non ? Je me demande encore comment tant de haine a pu se métamorphoser en tant d'amour. Cependant je sais trois choses. Je te fais confiance malgré la Marque des Ténèbres qui souille ta peau pâle. J'adore tes cheveux de lune rejetés en arrière. Et surtout... Je t'aime. Oui Draco, j'ose me l'avouer. Je t'aime. Et si tu veux bien de moi... Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. Tu seras mon seigneur et mon roi. Mon âme et mon univers. Ma force et ma lumiè je t'en conjure... Ne meurs pas. Je préférerais un monde sous l'égide de Voldemort qu'un monde sans toi. C'est égoiste mais c'est vrai... Je détourne mon regard émeraude de ta mince silhouette. Je ne dois pas me laisser distraire. Tu vivras je le sais. Pour moi ?


	29. Pétunia

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici le 29ème chapitre de mon recueil! Ouh la ça commence à faire... J'espère que celui ci va vous plaire. Pour me le dire, rien de tel qu'un jolie petite review pour me remonter le moral! S'il vous plait... Et merci pour celles que vous m'avez déjà offertes :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Une fille pleure dans son lit. Ses boucles rousses collent à son front moite de sueur, tandis que ses yeux verts sont voilés par la fièvre. Dans la nuit, elle a beau appeler de sa voix rauque, nul ne répond... Mais soudain elle entend quelques pas devant sa porte. Elle se tait et écoute, regardant la porte sous laquelle se dessine un rai de lumière. Des pas tout légers, pas comme ceux abrutis par le sommeil de ses parents... Lily aperçoit une ombre se glisser dans sa chambre. Dans la pénombre nocturne, elle croit voir une fée... Elle garde ses prunelles fixées sur l'apparition qui s'approche de son lit et lui tend un verre d'eau dans lequel se dissout dans un petit crépitement un comprimé d'aspirine. Sa petite sœur lui donne le verre, sans un mot. Son regard habituellement accusateur est doux et inquiet. Elle passe sa main sur le front brûlant de la rousse, écarte ses mèches folles et pose ses lèvres fraîches sur la peau blanche avant de repartir comme elle est venue. Lily ne la quitte pas des yeux... Puis, une fois la porte refermée, elle s'endort, un sourire tremblant aux lèvres.


	30. Astoria

**Note de l'auteur** : Au soin de la chanson "Belle à en crever" d'Olivia Ruiz, un nouveau drabble a vu le jour, doucement et furieusement à la fois. C'est le trentième! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

C'est au point de vue d'Astoria... Un personnage que j'aime beaucoup mine de rien, sans doute grace à"Collection" d'Ecchymose.

Bonne lecture! Reviews?

* * *

Arrete ! Arrete avec tes mensonges. Arrete avec tes yeux d'orage si beaux. Je voudrais te les crever, Draco. Comment oses-tu ? Comment peux tu me faire ça ? Je suis lasse de t'effleurer... Je sais que ce n'est pas moi qui régnait depuis toujours dans ton cœur, que ce connard de Potter avait sa place au creux de ton âme. Mais c'est moi que tu as épousé non?! Je t'en supplie, cesse de prendre ce regard mélancolique quand tu entend son nom ou voit son visage au détour d'une coupure de journal, ou je t'arrache ces orbes qui ne me regardent plus. Cesse de t'écumer les bars à sa recherche. J'en deviens folle... Qu'étais je pour toi ? Un moyen de l'oublier ? Un moyen de t'assurer une descendance ? Draco ! Réponds moi ! Je te jure que si tu pars avec lui, je te retrouverais. Je me ferais belle à t'en crever les yeux... Mais reste avec moi. Tel un chat, blottis toi dans mes bras et oublie le. Je serais capable de tout pour toi tu le sais... Même à te rendre aveugle pour que tu ne le regarde plus.


	31. Cho

**Note de l'auteur** : Coucou à toutes et tous! (oui oui même vous les lecteurs anonymes) Je tenais à vous remercier pour votre soutien et tenais à vous dire qu'à la 200ème review, tous ceux qui auront laissé un commentaire ou un MP auront le droit au drabble de leur choix sur n'importe quel fandom (du moment que je le connais) sur n'importe quel perso et n'importe quel thème :) Voilà le défi est lancé ^^

Bref, je vous laisse lire le 31ème drabble de ce recueil! Bonne lecture :)

**POV Cho**

* * *

Harry... Que fais tu ? Pourquoi ces regard encore posés sur moi, alors que dans tes bras se pâme la rousse qui t'aime de toute son âme ? Chose que je serais incapable. Il me hante toujours tu sais... Et toi tu es heureux non ? Alors explique moi pourquoi tu me cherche du regard, pourquoi tu te penche quand je passe près de toi ? Je ne veux pas être le centre de ton univers, tu as déjà ton soleil et il s'appelle Ginny. Tu persiste à me garder dans ton cœur, je suis devenue ta lune, celle qui t'éclaire tout le temps même si elle est parfois cachée par l'astre solaire. Tu continue de chercher à rester près de moi, à me lancer des éclairs jaloux quand je serre sur mon cœur d'autres hommes, qui sont juste des amis. Mais je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre. Je ne reviendrais pas Harry, cesse de m'attendre. Je ne peux pas t'aimer, je ne peux que donner de pâles illusions. Ginny te réchauffera et te rassurera. Alors cesse ces regards de chien abandonné, ça ne me touche plus... Du moins j'essaie de le croire.


	32. Teddy

**Note de l'auteur** : La nuit, on écrit décidément plus facilement... N'est ce pas Miss de Lune ^^ ? Donc voici un autre petit texte. J'espere qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Blotti dans son lit, un garçon pleure sans bruits. Il a le regard rivé sur une vieille photo, où un couple le salue doucement de la main. Ses cheveux habituellement de couleur vive sont d'un gris terne, et il s'est fait tout petit malgré ses 11 années. Parfois, entre deux sanglots, on peut comprendre quelques mots. « Papa » « Maman » « Revenez... » Il connait par cœur le cliché mais ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder. Ça lui fait mal. Mais il a besoin de pouvoir voir ses parents. Se dire qu'ils ont existé. Qu'ils ne l'auraient pas laissé s'ils avaient eu le choix. . Quand son cœur se fait trop lourd, trop douloureux, quand les piques lui percent trop profondément le cœur, il sort ce dernier vestige d'un bonheur détruit et le fixe jusqu'à ce que ses larmes jaillissent. Puis il sanglote jusqu'au matin, pour ne pas risquer de pleurer devant les autres. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils ne voient pas les larmes qui encombrent son regard parfois sans raison, parfois suite à une simple allusion. Ils ne savent pas à quel point le deuil peut détruire, surtout un enfant... Alors, seul, Teddy pleure.


	33. Georges 2

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous! Aujourd'hui, un drabble défi avec Saanak, avec comme mots imposés : Noël, démon, cheminée, temps, pingouin (tu me le paieras celui là!), rubis, et félin. J'espère qu'il vous plaira...

* * *

Georges reste prostré, le regard fixé sur la pendule à l'aiguille arretée. Le temps passe, petit démon, éloignant l'ombre de son frère... Il est loin le temps des Noëls en famille, où ils imitaient des pingouins pour faire rire Ron et Ginny. Il est loin le temps des rires et des serments qui semblaient éternels. Il est loin le temps de leurs nuits complices à préparer leurs plans dans la salle commune, éclairés uniquement par les braises de rubis qui luisaient dans la cheminée. Mais au Terrier, la cheminée ne contient plus que des cendres sans éclats qui se reflètent dans les yeux mornes du jumeau abandonné. Il ne voit plus rien , son regard passe sur les objets et sur les êtres humains de la même façon. Comme s'il ne considérait plus ceux qui l'entourent comme des personnes. Comme si sa douleur, son deuil, était plus important que le reste. Il s'isole en lui même, ne regardant que l'horloge ou les photographies de sa moitié d'âme assassinée aux yeux félins. Le monde ne compte plus. Le monde ne veut plus de lui. Qui voudrait d'un mort aux yeux vides qui vit encore ?


	34. Morfin

**Note de l'auteur** : Je sais, je publie rarement pardon... Me tapez pas ^^' Voici un drabble défi entre Saanak (qui a déjà posté) et Qyume qui se fait désirer... Les mots imposés étaient soumis, argent et arbre, avec comme contrainte d'écrire sur la famille de Tom Jedusor Junior (je ne dis pas Voldemort à dessein...) J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et... Reviews?

* * *

Regards soumis. Tu n'oses même plus me regarder sale chienne. Tu n'es pas ma sœur, une salope de Cracmolle ne peut être du sang du Fondateur des Verts et Argents ! Mon pied te heurte violemment. Tu protèges ton ventre. Tu as grossi, que tu es laide ! Tes mamelles sortent ostensiblement de ton corsage. Tu es obscène. Pire qu'une catin. Sous mes insultes, tu te recroquevilles et caches la bouée qui te sert de panse. Je ne sais ps comment tu peux avoir tant grossi en mangeant si peu. Oui gardes ton regard vers le sol, fixé sur les cloportes qui sont tes frères d'âme, sinon de sang. Je me baisse à ton niveau et enfonce ton visage ingrat dans la poussière. Voilà où est ta place pauvre folle. Dans la fange, à mes pieds. Tu ne peux être mon égale. Je relâche la pression sur ta nuque, tu relèves la tête, haletant comme une chienne en chaleur. Je te donne un dernier coup avant d'aller me coucher. Je m'occuperais de toi demain... Une corde t'attend autour de l'arbre. Il est temps d'en finir « petite soeur ».

Mais le lendemain, Mérope est partie.


	35. Sybille

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour. Voici un drabble écrit au son de la BO de Black Book qui m'inspire pas mal... J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Si oui ou non, il suffit juste de me laisser vos impressions en reviews ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Elle fixe la boule de cristal, plongeant son regard de chouette dans les profondeurs nébuleuses de l'artefact. Elle tente de trouver un message occulte, une explication de mystère. Mais rien, elle ne voit rien. De rage, elle balance la boule contre le sol, la brisant en un bruit cristallin. Des larmes perlent derrière ses épaisses lunettes qui lui donnent cet air ahuri dont se moquent les élèves. Comme elle voudrait avoir les mêmes dons que son ancêtre ! Comme elle voudrait avoir du talent pour cette matière qu'elle prétend enseigner... Cependant elle le sait, elle n'est pas vraiment capable de faire des prédictions. Parfois, par chance ou par hasard, elle s'approche de la vérité, mais c'est tellement rare que ça ne peut compter. Alors elle boit, boit pour oublier que quand elle fixe sa boule de cristal ou le marc de café, elle ne voit que des formes troubles sans explications. Par moments, elle croit voir de quoi interpréter. Pourtant, c'est souvent une simple fantasmagorie... Alors, encore une fois, elle agite sa baguette et nettoie les morceaux de cristal avant de s'avachir sur un fauteuil et de saisir sa bouteille de xérès bon marché.


	36. Pomona

**Note de l'auteur** : Joyeux Noël à tous! Et en avant première, le 36ème drabble de Regards! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Tout autour d'elle, des plantes. Entourée par la chaude odeur de l'humus elle sourit et regarde tendrement les végétaux qui composent la tapisserie de sa vie. Oui elle les aime ces êtres vivants sans paroles, qui nécessitent des soins particuliers et constants. Ils ont chacun leurs conditions de vie, d'hydrométrie,de température. Elle les soigne comme Pomfresh guérit les élèves. La femme se penche vers un jeune plant de mandragore et observe avec attention les feuilles jade pâle qui ondulent doucement. Elle les caresse du bout du doigt, les faisant frémir et se recroqueviller. Elle murmure quelques syllabes sans signification, apaisant la plante qui se détend et semble reprendre son sommeil végétal. Non loin de là, des plantes aromatiques nécessaires pour le cours de potions de son irascible collègue exhalent leurs senteurs délicates ou puissantes selon la variété. Elle aperçoit les taches sombres de la menthe poivrée, les feuilles veloutées de la verveine citronnée, les minces aiguilles du romarin et les petites fleurs mauves du thym. Elle froisse un peu de basilic, aspirant à plein poumons son odeur appétissante. Puis elle éteint les lampes et après un dernier regard sur sa chère serre, Pomona va se coucher.


	37. Hermione 2

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonsoir à tous :) Pour ce premier drabble de l'année, un texte un peu plus long mais je ne voulait pas le réduire trop... Donc voilà.

Bonne lecture et... Reviews?

* * *

Allongée sur le lit, Hermione regarde le velux qui laisse passer la lumière orangée des lampadaires. Un peu d'argenté s'y mêle... La lune sans doute. Elle est gibbeuse ce soir. La porte aussi laisse passer de la lumière, une lumière jaunâtre, changeante. Celle des chandelles du couloir. Des pas dans l'escalier. La jeune fille ne bouge pas. Quand la porte s'entrouvre, elle ferme ses orbes bruns afin de feindre le sommeil. Deux ombres dansent sous ses paupières, en contre jour de la lueur des flammes domestiquées. Elles s'affalent sur un deuxième lit non loin. Une voix imbibée d'alcool s'élève. Ron. Une autre glousse. Lavande. Hermione ouvre les yeux. De toute façon, le couple ne s'en rend pas compte. Ils ne la voient pas, plongés dans leur délire éthylique. Ces voix alourdies, vulgaires et titubantes comme leur démarche. Les lumières fragiles du soir ont cédé la place à celles des chandelles et des ombres des corps qui s'agitent sur les draps. Les yeux fixés au plafond, Hermione voit celui qui prétend l'aimer avec une autre. Son cœur n'est pas brisé. Peut être juste répugné. Elle se sent salie mais pas trahie. Sans le savoir, Ron l'a libérée. Si c'est ça l'amour entre un homme et une femme, elle n'en veut pas. Hermione se le promet. Elle trouvera une autre façon d'aimer...


	38. Millicent

**Note de l'auteur** : Alors voici un drabble qui prenait la poussière sur mon bureau, je le ressors donc aujourd'hui. Il est un peu érange mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il s'agit de Millicent Bulstrode...

Bonne lecture et... Reviews?

* * *

La fille se tient droite devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Seule une chandelle tremblotante permet de distinguer les formes des lavabos. La lumière éclaire le corps nu de l'adolescente fixant son reflet. Regard sans concession sur les traits lourds de son visage et ses bourrelets. Elle observe ensuite ses seins ronds, digne d'une madone grecque. Ils sont d'une blancheur opalescente, comme le reste de son épiderme, et sans défauts. Mais personne ne remarque cette beauté à la manière des pinups d'autrefois... Elle regarde sa main aux doigts de pianiste glisser le long de son poitrine, caressant ses mamelons, puis descendre plus bas, toujours plus bas. Elle atteint sa toison intime, et frémit sans le vouloir avant de commencer à titiller son bouton de plaisir. Regard détaché de la réalité, comme si c'était une autre qui ressentait ce plaisir monter par vagues plus ou moins violentes. Sa vision se floute, tandis qu'elle perd doucement pied. Quelques minutes d'éternité volées. Un gémissement sourd s'échappe de ses lèvres entrebâillées. Ses joues sont rouges et son souffle est court... Elle enfile sa chemise de nuit puis reprend sa chandelle avant de retourner dormir.


	39. Luna 2

Note de l'auteur : Voici un petit drabble, écrit en lien avec une phrase que je répète souvent en ce moment ^^ (hein Saanak?) J'espère que ça vous plaira

Bonne lecture et... Reviews? *regard de chaton battu implorant*

* * *

Je ris seule en sautillant dans les couloirs. Je me sens bien. Je danse dans ma tête. Mais aussitôt, les regards des autres se posent sur moi... Mépris. Désapprobation silencieuse. Comme une sixième année peut-elle se comporter comme une enfant de cinq ans ? Comment peut-elle se permettre de sourire dans cette école où la mine pâle et triste des grands tragédiens est de rigueur ? Ils me fixent lourdement et me font abandonner mon pas bondissant. Étrange culpabilité. Je ne devrais pas me sentir bien... Dehors c'est le chaos, le noir, la peur. La mort est douloureusement omniprésente. Envie de disparaître. Je courbe le dos pour que leurs regards glissent sur moi comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. Je sens les larmes qui affleurent. Leurs regards sont mes Détraqueurs... Détresse invisible. Maman... Pourquoi tout ça? La folie est descendue sur Terre et nous maltraite en un jeu injuste où elle a tous les droits... Pourquoi lutter? Mais je me souviens. Harry nous disait de toujours sourire non ? Et il nous le montrait assez souvent. Alors je relève la tête et lance tout haut en souriant à pleines dents

« Je ne suis pas folle vous savez ? »


	40. Remus

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici mon quarantième drabble! Sortez le champagne! Je suis vraiment heureuse, merci de continuer à me lire! (ouh là ça fait beaucoup de points d'exclamations, surtout par rapport à d'habitude...) C'est un POV Remus, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne et agréable lecture enneigée!

* * *

C'est la fin. Ne le comprends-tu pas mon ange ? Je te fixe et tu plonges ton regard changeant dans le mien. Je t'aime. Comme tu es... Métamorphe. Têtue. Maladroite. Mais si passionnante, si vivante ! Doucement, tes cheveux se colorent du rose vif qui te sied si bien. On dirait qu'une fée malicieuse est en train de te peindre. Je souris, un peu timide. Tu serres ma main plus fort. Quelques reflets de larmes brillent au creux de tes yeux. Tu as peur ? Je comprends... Moi aussi tu sais. Mais au moins nous sommes ensembles. Et nous reviendrons pour lui, pour le petit être qui nous attend sagement. Teddy. Tu lis dans mon regard notre promesse muette et tu acquiesces. Oui nous reviendrons pour lui. Pour lui donner tout l'amour dont il a besoin. Aura-t-il tes yeux mouvants ou les miens, plus ternes ? Il me semble qu'il a hérité de ton don merveilleux. Du moment qu'il n'a pas hérité de ma tare... Je baisse les yeux. Alors, tu me frappes le devant du crâne, à la fois furieuse et aimante. Je replonge mon regard dans le tien. Et tu m'embrasses.


End file.
